Wilde West 30
6:15:22 PM Khiro: Alll right then. I believe Kate and Ebenezer were about to head off into the horizon. 6:16:04 PM Kate: Kate was! She checks her mail and for telegrams first, though. 6:16:45 PM Khiro: Nothing new! 6:18:07 PM Kate: Kate saddles up Delphine and heads out with Eben! 6:19:34 PM Khiro: You ride! It's a sunny day. You load up with your supplies (Coffee!)) 6:20:32 PM Kate: ((And lots of ammo!)) 6:20:39 PM Kate: Kate has her rifle near to hand. 6:22:31 PM Khiro: Ebenezer has a revolver on his hip and his shotgun strapped over his shoulder. 6:24:11 PM Kate: Kate has her revolvers too. All of 'em. 6:24:14 PM Kate: (( http://awkwardfamilyphotos.com/2013/09/18/lol-cat/ )) 6:24:23 PM Kate: ((Promise me you will never subject Wennie to this.)) 6:24:58 PM Kate: Well. Reckon we're off. 6:25:05 PM Khiro: Oh, god no. 6:27:28 PM Kate: ((Thank god.)) 6:27:40 PM Khiro: Ebenezer nods. "I reckon we are." He pats his horse, a fairly even-tempered mare named Acadine. "I hope we can find these people. I only have a general location." 6:27:55 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: But... I think once they catch my scent, they'll find me. 6:28:50 PM Khiro: http://thefrogman.me/post/61593241741 )) 6:29:30 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Or they won't and I'll die. 6:30:00 PM Kate: ((Kiiiiitties!)) 6:30:49 PM Kate: Or I'll find 'em somehow. 6:35:02 PM Khiro: He nods. "... we've got a long ride ahead of us. Know any songs?" 6:35:37 PM Kate: Lots of 'em. 6:37:18 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: What's a good song for a long ride. 6:38:37 PM Kate: Don't know. I don't sing in front of anybody who ain't you. Got a suggestion? 6:41:11 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: That song you sang the other night was nice. What was that? 6:42:45 PM Kate: The opera one or the Irish one? Well, tune's Scottish, words're Irish. 6:43:03 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: The Irish one. 6:43:17 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: on't think I can sing along with the opera. 6:43:34 PM Kate: Prob'ly sing it better'n'me. 6:43:59 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I like your voice. 6:44:08 PM Kate: Well that's sweet of you to say. 6:46:10 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: You have a real nice voice, Kate. I'm not just saying that. 6:47:13 PM Kate: Kate reddens. 6:47:25 PM Kate: Better be careful, sounds like you're startin' to pick up my accent. 6:50:07 PM Khiro: Ebenezer smiles. "I've lived here in a western American town for half a year. I've picked up a few of your 'vulgar American idioms'. I think sometimes you're picking up *my* accent." 6:51:48 PM Kate: Don't think I *could.* 6:51:54 PM Kate: Wouldn't *dare.* 6:52:02 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Why not? 6:53:45 PM Kate: Well I'm sure I'd do it wrong. 6:54:34 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: ... why do you say that? You're clever, Kate, quite clever. 6:56:13 PM Kate: An' what would you think if I sounded all English like that? 6:58:08 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I definitely wouldn't be insulted. 6:59:14 PM Kate: Huh, well. 6:59:51 PM Kate: Kate tries it out. "I'm quite certain I'd do it wrong. The vowels sound different and you even choose your words different. Ly. Differently." 7:01:07 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: It's not bad, and a damn sight better than most Americans who try a mock british accent. 7:02:13 PM Kate: Kate lets it go. 7:02:18 PM Kate: Don't think I could pass, though. 7:04:36 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, probably not. Just hang around with me a bit more. You'll pick it up. 7:05:07 PM Kate: I'm already around ya 'bout all I can be! 7:08:33 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, be around me more, then. Maybe by the time we're done with this trip. 7:09:08 PM Kate: Kate grins. "Well, guess we'll be near each other most o' the way. Hope you can stand it." 7:12:16 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I wouldn't want it any other way. 7:14:24 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well? Start singing and I'll join in. 7:15:27 PM Kate: Kate does, though she's pretty shy at first! 7:15:54 PM Khiro: He does join up soon enough! 7:16:01 PM Khiro: His voice isn't great. 7:17:44 PM Kate: Kate is, fortunately, too loyal to care! 7:22:34 PM Khiro: Still, he sings along with you! 7:22:49 PM Kate: Kate sings another song like that when she's done. 7:23:56 PM Khiro: He sings along with that one, too! What he lacks in voice talent he makes up for in enthusiasm. 7:25:13 PM Kate: Kate keeps on 'til just before she's in danger of getting hoarse, unless somebody else turns up on the trail or anything happens! 7:33:28 PM Khiro: Nope, the first day is pretty uneventful, as you're still on the land covered by the wards. 7:34:34 PM Kate: Kate stops eventually! 7:35:09 PM Kate: Gonna get a sore throat, so I better not go on too much. 7:35:20 PM Kate: ((He should suggest sleeping still *in* the warded part.)) 7:36:56 PM Khiro: ((Well, you're going to anyway, as the wards effects go out pretty far. The edge of the wards are signified by large white-painted fenceposts.)) 7:37:11 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Let's stop here for the night before it gets much colder. 7:37:39 PM Khiro: You've stopped at the edge of the creek, so there's water for the horses and some grass for them to nibble on. 7:38:09 PM Kate: Kate removes Delphine's saddle so she can rest easily, and gives her a bit of a snuggle, and brushes her down. 7:42:59 PM Khiro: Ebenezer tends to Acadine. "What did you see last time you left the wards' range?" 7:43:29 PM Kate: ... you mean the satyr tried to eat me? 7:52:10 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: ... a satyr tried to eat you? 7:52:40 PM Kate: Kate shrugs. 7:53:01 PM Kate: Sure. I shot 'im. Think I told you 'bout him, an' you saw his flute at the Rivers place. 7:53:40 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I don't think so.... I would have interrogated you about him for my book. 7:59:51 PM Kate: Pretty sure I did. 7:59:57 PM Kate: ((I know he saw the flute!)) 8:01:08 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, I must have meant to interrogate you later on. 8:04:32 PM Kate: Well, go ahead, interrogate away. 8:05:00 PM Kate: Kate takes her hat out and starts getting wood together for a fire. She'd've brought some of there wasn't any. 8:06:33 PM Khiro: Yeah, there's enough brush around to start a fire. Ebenezer sits down on the ground and pulls out a journal, asking you all kinds of questions and sketchign the critter out! 8:07:14 PM Kate: Kate answers them all! 8:07:36 PM Kate: Kate gets a fire started and gets some extra stuff so they can keep it going all night without going too far. 8:14:15 PM Khiro: Easy enough! He has a decent likeness of the Satyr sketched out. 8:16:48 PM Kate: That's real good. 8:16:58 PM Kate: Kate gives the fire a poke, and sits down on her bed roll. 8:18:47 PM Khiro: Ebenezer then sets to warming up some food! "Been awhile since I slept rough." 8:21:05 PM Kate: I don't mind it too much, though I don't much like thinkin' on how many scorpions an' spiders there are 'round here. 8:21:57 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Eh. If any crawl on you, just dont' freak out, and you'll be fine. Besides, they tend to get spooked by the horses. 8:26:03 PM Kate: Really? Don't usually keep horses, but I never found one like Delphine before, neither. 8:28:21 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, humans tend to be too big for scorpions and spiders to eat. Horses triply so. 8:29:22 PM Kate: What 'bout big ones? 8:31:47 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well.... I don't know how big they get around here. I'm choosing not to speculate on those at this time. 8:34:47 PM Kate: Those'll be big enough t'shoot. 8:35:00 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, true. 8:36:45 PM Kate: Don't worry 'bout that kind. 8:41:54 PM Khiro: He puts his journal away and sets down on his bedroll. 8:43:13 PM Kate: What're you makin' for dinner? It smells real good. 8:44:18 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Just some beans with some barbeque sauce. 8:45:28 PM Kate: Well, reckon you can come set by me, anyhow. Seems harmless enough. 8:45:31 PM Kate: Kate smiles. 8:46:37 PM Khiro: He gets out some tin bowls and ladles out some beans, coming over to sit by you! 8:49:47 PM Kate: Kate sits close enough to feel him next to her, and eats her beans. A fairly unromantic food, normally! 8:50:17 PM Khiro: Well, he did bring some hard cornbread, too. 8:54:42 PM Khiro: The food of ROMANCE. 8:54:48 PM Kate: Kate nibbles that and eats her beans! 8:59:15 PM Kate: ((Is the sun setting? That would be romantic.)) 8:59:33 PM Khiro: Yep! 9:04:00 PM Kate: Kate sets the bowl down when she's done and puts an arm around her warwilf. 9:05:03 PM Khiro: He smiles. "This is pretty nice." He puts his arm around you! 9:05:49 PM Kate: Almost thinkin' it's a shame we have to sleep. 9:06:47 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: That it is. You dont' mind if I move my bedroll close to yours, do you? 9:07:18 PM Kate: 'course not. 9:07:32 PM Kate: Reckon I got used to company at night. 9:08:17 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Me too. 9:09:37 PM Kate: Kate smiles. 9:09:42 PM Kate: Good thing we're out on the trail, then, huh? 9:10:02 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Good thing. 9:13:01 PM Kate: Be warmer too, if we stay close. 9:14:02 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: It does get pretty cold at night. 9:14:27 PM Kate: An' I don't like bein' cold. 9:14:48 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Who does? Well, Yetis. 9:16:04 PM Kate: Ain't a yeti, Eben. 9:16:09 PM Kate: They don't have feathers. 9:17:45 PM Khiro: EBenezer: But they do favor the cold. 9:18:32 PM Kate: Kate grins. 9:18:52 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: And neither of us are Yetis, so. 9:18:59 PM Kate: Almost wish you were a wolf again, it was nice holdin' you at night. 9:20:20 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well... sorry. I'm just me. 9:21:10 PM Kate: Well... we're wearin' our clothes to sleep, right? 9:21:58 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: We'd probably freeze if we didn't. 9:27:03 PM Kate: Then it's prob'ly okay. Don't you think? 9:36:23 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I think it's imperative. 9:37:36 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Self preservation and all. 9:38:03 PM Kate: Now, Eben, we ain't freezin' to death. 9:38:13 PM Kate: Kate pokes him lightly. 9:39:04 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, this way we can be sure. 9:41:18 PM Kate: I'm sure. An' I'm sure it won't hurt us any long's the clothes stay all on. 9:42:37 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I think you're right. 9:44:02 PM Kate: Kate smiles, and cleans out the tin dishes as best she can, banking up the fire a bit, too. 9:44:57 PM Khiro: Ebenezer makes sure the horses are situated for the night. 9:46:41 PM Kate: Kate moves the bedrolls together, far enough away from the fire to avoid getting flambed. 9:48:27 PM Khiro: That would be a very rude awakening. 9:49:58 PM Kate: Kate then takes her boots off, carefully placing them to block anything from getting into them, and crawls into the bedroll, making room for Eben. 9:50:53 PM Khiro: He does the same, setting his saddle on top of his boots. 9:51:58 PM Kate: C'mon in. 9:52:33 PM Khiro: he does so, sliding in beside you! 9:54:07 PM Kate: Kate is rather nervous! 9:54:43 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: What's wrong? We've done this before. I was just in a different shape. 9:55:59 PM Kate: ... yer right, I know, it just seems different. It ain't *really.* Well, 'cept less fur. ((And thank god, clothing.)) 10:03:25 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Besides, we've been this close before. The only difference here is that we're under blankets. 10:03:53 PM Kate: ((And have clothing.)) 10:03:59 PM Kate: Right. 10:04:13 PM Kate: Kate tells herself this is still her wolf, dammit! And snuggles up next to him. 10:05:23 PM Khiro: He puts an arm around her! 10:06:16 PM Kate: See, that's better'n'wolves. 10:06:55 PM Khiro: EBenezer: Good. Hmm. Maybe we should tell a story. 10:07:44 PM Kate: What kinda story? 10:08:42 PM Khiro: EBenezer: I don't know. What's appropriate? 10:09:07 PM Kate: To each other? Or the Indians, later? Or what? 10:09:29 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I mean us, right now. 10:11:45 PM Kate: Maybe you better start; I ain't too sure what you mean. 10:12:22 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: You've never told stories around a campfire? 10:12:48 PM Kate: ... camp alone, mostly. 10:17:08 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Hmm. Okay. 10:17:43 PM Khiro: Ebenezer tells a story about a cursed prince and a princess who went on a quest to rescue him from the curse! 10:18:22 PM Kate: Kate blushes in the dark. "Ain't a princess." 10:18:42 PM Kate: ((It would be hilarious if she was.)) 10:19:08 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: And I'm not a prince. The prince in the story is a lot more helpless than me. I think the princess could do better, personally. 10:19:50 PM Kate: Yeah, she could find a taxidermist. 10:26:29 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: That's just a story my nanny told me when I was little. 10:28:19 PM Kate: Findin' a taxidermist? 10:28:43 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: No, the whole thing with the princess and the cursed prince. 10:29:35 PM Kate: I'm teasin' you. Tell me another one. 10:29:39 PM Kate: Kate kisses him on the cheek. 10:30:19 PM Khiro: EBenezer: Okay, then it's your turn. 10:30:50 PM Kate: All right. 10:36:48 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Hmm. Once upon a time, a monster was destroying the countryside. It had the head of an alligator and the body of a bull. It could breathe fire and it's very presence killed all the living things that came near it. Animals, plants, people.... 10:38:57 PM Kate: .... awful. 10:42:22 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: The village elders tried everything they could to be rid of this monster. They offered fortunes to any brave soul who could kill it, but every warrior and wizard they sent were killed by the monster as soon as they got close. Fewer and fewer warriors showed up willing to try killing the monster. 10:42:56 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: One day, a lone warrior walked into town, and said that he would kill the beast. 10:43:34 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: This warrior didn't want money, or land, or cattle, or anything the elders had offered to all the other souls. 10:44:41 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: The elders asked 'What do you want? We will give you anything, just vanquish this beast.' They were desperate, and held little hope that this stranger could do what so many could not. 10:45:34 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: The stranger said that he would tell them what he wanted after he had returned. After he had vanquished the monster. The elders, desperate and holding little hope, agreed. 10:46:21 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: The stranger said whatever he asked, they had to agree to. They would be bound by their honor to whatever he wished, if he could destroy the monster. Again, the elders agreed. 10:47:19 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: So the stranger left and went into the countryside. The monster was not hard to track... everywhere it went, plants and animals died, so it left a trail anyone could track. 10:48:49 PM Kate: Huh, I wouldn't've agreed to that. Sounds real fishy. 10:52:37 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: The stranger found the monster. At a distance, he saw it, and called out to it. "Monster... I know you are hungry. Your kind can only eat living things, but every living thing that gets close to you dies. I know you are lonely. You cannot make friends since every living thing that gets close to you dies. And I know you cannot die, because your kind only dies when killed by another... and everything that would kill you dies before it can free you from your torment." 10:59:45 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: The beast, mad with solitude, hunger, and despair, roared pitifully. "Why do you torment me, man?" it asked. And the stranger walked up to the monster, right up to it, and put a hand on its nose. The monster was surprised. Then tears formed in its eyes. It settled down in the dead grass, content, and did not fight as the stranger ran it through with his blade, killing it instantly. The stranger left the monster there, and went back to the village. He showed the elders the monster's blood on his blade. 11:01:16 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: The elders, being wise, knew that the stranger had done as he said he would. They knew they must do whatever he asked now, as agreed. But first they asked 'How could you do this? No other living thing could get close enough to the beast to kill it!' 11:02:32 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: And the stranger lowered his hood and they understood; The stranger was no living thing. He was dead. Long dead. 11:03:02 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: The elders asked the revenant, "what is it you want, then? We are compelled to offer you whatever you wish." 11:04:51 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: The revenant said "I have been dead for a thousand years. I don't wish your money, your cattle, or your land. I was a wicked man in life, and no cemetary would have me. Let me rest at last in yours." 11:05:31 PM Kate: ... well that ain't so bad. 11:05:41 PM Kate: Be kinda awkward buryin' somebody was still talkin', though. 11:07:44 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: The village elders were reluctant. Burying such a creature might bring ill fortune down upon their already put upon town. But they had sworn their oaths, and buried the revenant. He thanked them as they filled the grave. 11:11:48 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Two saplings bloomed the following spring. The first grew from the revenant's grave; an apple tree. All who ate from it enjoyed long life and vitality. The second grew from where the monster had laid down and died; a cherry tree, whose seeds *always* bloomed into more cherry trees, at a vastly accelerated rate. 11:11:49 PM Kate: Glad they didn't cheat 'im. 11:12:46 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: The village grew into a town, and the town into a city. 11:13:00 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: And no one ever forgot where those trees came from. 11:13:45 PM Kate: ... I like that, that's a good story, Eben. 11:14:52 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: ...I'm not sure what it means, but I've always liked it. 11:17:10 PM Kate: Reckon they got tired of cherries real quick. 8:13:02 PM Khiro: Okay! 8:13:06 PM Khiro: Hmm. Lessee. 8:17:26 PM Khiro: Ah, yes, Eben and Kate were sharing a bedroll. 8:18:00 PM Kate: Kate <3 her warwilf. 8:22:03 PM Khiro: You were telling stories! 8:25:16 PM Kate: ... Eben? I don't got any stories to tell. 8:25:53 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: You dont'? 8:27:58 PM Kate: ...well, I don't... I don't know. 8:28:27 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: You must have some story you heard that you liked. 8:30:41 PM Kate: ... well, yeah, I guess. 8:30:47 PM Kate: Don't know as I'd be as good at it as you. 8:31:20 PM | Edited 8:31:50 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I'll be the judge of that. I'm not that good a storyteller. It's just the accent that makes you think that. 8:33:11 PM Kate: Now I don't think that's true. I mean, I know the difference all right. 8:34:32 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, try me. 8:35:59 PM Kate: Kate cuddles up next to him. 8:38:12 PM Khiro: He puts an arm around her. 8:39:12 PM Kate: Kate then tells one of the many versions of Tam Lin, emphasizing Janet's heroism and spinning more of the relationship between her and Tam Lin, and *also* Tam Lin and the Queen. Her description of Faerieland is probably *extremely* accurate. 8:48:24 PM Kate: Kate is a reasonably decent storyteller, once she's not nervous anymore. 8:51:44 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I've never heard it told like that. Very vivid. 8:52:50 PM Kate: Always used to pretend it was my parents, though Tam Lin was s'posed to be human really. 8:59:31 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: See? I told you that you could be a good storyteller. 9:00:58 PM Kate: Used to thinkin' of stories with my father. 9:03:47 PM Kate: He told 'em to me all the time when I was real little. 9:04:40 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, you did a good job. We should probaby get to sleep, right? 9:10:17 PM Kate: Yeah. 9:10:25 PM Kate: Kate kisses him goodnight. Chastely. On the cheek. 9:10:58 PM Khiro: ((Where is she stowing Excalibur?)) 9:11:42 PM Kate: Kate has it on her, still. 9:20:52 PM Khiro: Okay! You have the normal excalibur related dreams! The weird thing is, that you're never actually a queen in these dreams. You're always a knight, charged with keeping the peace, but never actually in charge. 9:21:31 PM Kate: Kate is very comfortable with that. 9:21:45 PM Kate: Kate really likes these dreams, actually. 9:27:04 PM Khiro: They are always very pleasant. There's that sense of being a part of something really good. 9:27:15 PM Khiro: You wake up the next morning and Ebenezer is making coffee! 9:27:53 PM Kate: Kate beams at him. 9:28:06 PM Kate: That smells real good. 9:28:52 PM Khiro: Ebenezer brings you a tin cup of the stuff! 9:29:51 PM Kate: Reckon I'm the luckiest gal in the world, I found the only British fella in the world loves coffee as much as me. 9:29:53 PM Kate: Kate sips it. 9:30:20 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, it tends to be a real necessity out here, I find. 9:32:40 PM Kate: Kate smiles. 9:32:50 PM Kate: Dreamed I was a knight, keepin' the peace. 9:33:40 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Excalibur? 9:33:44 PM Kate: Kate nods. 9:33:55 PM Kate: ((And Mentalist: Jane gets punched in the face again. Hehehehe.)) 9:34:03 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Not queen? 9:34:24 PM Kate: Nope. Just keepin' the peace. 9:35:49 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Huh. 9:36:14 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Maybe it's telling you that you dont' need to be any more than you are? 9:36:47 PM Kate: Or givin' me what I'm comfortable with 'til I'm comfortable with more. Either way, I'm gettin' to like those dreams. Hope that ain't a bad sign. 9:40:38 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, Exaclibur is supposed to be a force for good and justice and all that. 9:43:12 PM Kate: Didn't get where I am by trustin' the supernatural. 9:43:26 PM Khiro: Ebenezer clears his throat. 9:45:32 PM Kate: You ain't supernatural, Eben, you're a perfectly natural werewolf. Ain't the same as havin' an enchanted object you don't know what it does. 9:46:59 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Werewolves are most definitely supernatural. 9:47:47 PM Kate: Pretty regular in their habits, an' there's books about 'em. Seems natural to me. 9:50:49 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: There's plenty of books on Excalibur, too. And you can't really judge all werewolves based on my habits. 9:52:19 PM Kate: Well, no, I guess that's true. I don't know, seems different. I guess 'cause Excalibur ain't talkin' to me yet. 9:56:49 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Maybe it is? 9:57:47 PM Kate: I ain't that deaf. 9:58:12 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Maybe it doesn't talk by actualy talking to you. Maybe it communicates to you by dreams. 10:01:06 PM Kate: Reckon he *did* mean it'd be more literal. 10:02:22 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I mean, I'm no expert. 10:04:02 PM Kate: I don't know either. 10:07:40 PM Khiro: Ebenezer hands you some breakfast! Probably some simple cakes to go with the coffee. 10:08:31 PM Kate: Kate packs up her bedroll and then sits on it like a cushion to eat the cakes. 10:13:16 PM Kate: What're you gonna say to the other werewolves? 10:14:15 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I've been thinking about that. I think I'm just going to tell them to truth. I'm dying from some magical poison and I hoped that they would have some insight to help me. 10:16:29 PM Kate: Sounds like a good idea. You reckon they'll figure you're one of 'em or not? You're a werewolf but ... 10:19:10 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, I don't know. I'm hoping they're rather inclusive. If not, maybe there will be something we can do to gain their trust. 10:20:39 PM Kate: Clear out the rats in the basement? 10:21:19 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: perhaps retrieve some lost treasure. 10:21:32 PM Khiro: ((Kill 10 Rats!)) 10:21:39 PM Kate: ((Hee.)) 10:21:42 PM Kate: Kate shrugs. 10:21:45 PM Kate: Whatever it takes, I guess. 10:21:53 PM Kate: Ain't pluckin' my feathers this week. 10:22:46 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: No? 10:23:37 PM Kate: No. Reckon it might help. Maybe not, but it might. 10:28:12 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, within a few hours we'll be beyond the boundaries of Wilde's wards. Things are going to start getting a lot stranger. 10:28:51 PM Kate: Stranger how? You done more research on this than me. 10:29:01 PM Kate: Kate finishes her cake and saddles up Delphine, brushing her hair. 10:30:08 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: We'll start seeing more and more strange creatures. Like your satyr friend. They also say that the weather gets a bit unpredictable, too, thanks to these small pockets of wild magic. 10:31:56 PM Kate: Wasn't anybody's friend. 10:32:13 PM Kate: Never did work out what he was doin'. Satyrs normally ain't interested in killin' an' eatin' people. 10:32:20 PM Kate: Wild magic? 10:35:25 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Well, outside of 'civilized areas', the demons and the fae are able to go at it. Their conflicts don't really happen on this plane of existence, but the energy released spills over into our world, creating this pockets. 10:38:03 PM Kate: .... great. 10:38:12 PM Kate: Leadin' to scorpions the size o' ponies. 10:39:08 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Indeed. 10:40:24 PM Kate: Kate gets onto Delphine! 10:41:58 PM Khiro: He gets onto Acadine as soon as everything is all stowed up! 10:42:49 PM Kate: Kate rides! With Eben, hopefully. 10:43:56 PM Khiro: Indeed! 10:46:07 PM Kate: Kate will sing again! 10:48:47 PM Khiro: He joins in! 10:51:52 PM Kate: Kate will keep doing that until the posts are in view! 10:53:16 PM Khiro: After a couple of hours, see them! Fenceposts painted white. 10:54:16 PM Kate: ... that's the border, right? 10:55:48 PM Khiro: He nods. "Well, thats where the wards' influence ends." 10:57:17 PM Kate: Kate puts Excalibur on her hip. But keeps the rifle close too. This time she'll be watching the distance. 11:01:50 PM Khiro: Well, to be fair it doesn't *look* that different! 11:04:03 PM Kate: Kate knows better. She might even be able to feel it. 11:06:27 PM Khiro: If you concentrate, yeah, you can definitely feel a charge in the air. 11:07:14 PM Kate: ... you feel that? 11:08:07 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: No, feel what? 11:16:41 PM Kate: ((And baaack. Sorry. >.<)) 11:17:01 PM Kate: I guess it's the wards. Don't really know for sure, but... feels different somehow. Like a thunderstorm. 11:19:08 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I don't really feel any different, but I trust your feelings. 11:19:22 PM Kate: Guess we wouldn't be out here if you didn't. 11:29:26 PM Khiro: Ebenezer smiles, and you ride! To the naked eye, it doesn't seem any different to the area before the fenceposts, but you can feel a difference. You ride, most of the day a bit uneventful, until you ride into a fog so thick you could cut it with a knife. You didn't see it coming, it was just clear one moment, and surrounded by fog the next. 11:30:47 PM Kate: Kate draws her revolver and peers, watching Eben. 11:30:59 PM Khiro: You can't see him! 11:31:11 PM Khiro: You really can't see two feet in front of you. 11:33:20 PM Kate: Eben! Eben, you still 'ere? 11:33:34 PM Kate: Come to me, we should keep our horses touchin'. 11:34:12 PM Khiro: You hear him! "Right.... stay where you are, i can still smell you." 11:35:14 PM Kate: I ain't movin'. 11:35:25 PM Kate: But we gotta keep hold of each other or some such in this fog. 11:37:34 PM Khiro: He nods. "I'm coming." Weirdly, he sounds farther away now. 11:38:24 PM Kate: You sound *further* away. You sure you're hearin' me right? 11:39:14 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: What? Where did you go? 11:41:12 PM Kate: Didn't go nowhere. 11:43:32 PM Kate: You sure yer ears are workin'? 11:45:49 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: Kate? I'm losing your scent. It's like the closer I get, the further away you are.... 11:46:54 PM Kate: Stop movin', Eben. 11:47:06 PM Khiro: Ebenezer: I'm not moving at all now, Kate. 11:47:06 PM Kate: Can you *hear* where I am? Wolves got good ears, right? 11:47:13 PM Kate: Here, you talk. 11:47:29 PM Kate: Kate listens, and moves a little bit to where the sound comes from. 11:51:14 PM Khiro: Ebenezer's voice sounds pretty far away. "I'm over here! not moving at all. I can't see a thing..." You think you're heading in the right direction, but his voice gets further and further away. Suddenly, Delphine stops, and the fog in front of you parts.... you're on a cliff, overlooking a sylvan glen. A tower made of twisted wood rises from it. You're not in the southwest anymore! 11:52:26 PM | Edited 11:52:36 PM Kate: Son of a bitch! Eben, can you hear me? 11:57:08 PM Khiro: No response! The fog is totally gone now. As you watch, it seems the tower is under attack by flying humanoids wielding spears. 11:59:36 PM Kate: *Damn* it. 11:59:51 PM Kate: Kate watches the attack, not knowing who the good guys and who the bad guys are! 12:06:35 AM Khiro: Well, the flying dudes seem to be demons. As she watches, she can see some combat happening beneath the tree canopy at the base of the tower, too. 12:07:21 AM Khiro: ((I made popcorn.)) 12:07:51 AM Kate: ((Nom!)) 12:08:55 AM Kate: Kate concentrates, clears her mind, meditates, and tries to find some particular object Eben was wearing. That specific thing. Pants, maybe. 12:10:41 AM Khiro: ((Good thinking!)) You picture his pants! You start getting pulled. 12:11:59 AM Kate: Kate concentrates on the pants. THE PAAAAAAAAANTS. 12:13:19 AM Khiro: The quickest route to his pants is pretty odd, though. You find yourself getting off Delphine... you'll need to do some fancy footwork but you know that as long as you lead her, she'll come with you. 12:14:02 AM Kate: Kate hops off Delphine. "C'mon, I guess there's some weird magic goin' on. Sorry. Might be my fault." 12:15:08 AM Khiro: She whinnies calmly! 12:16:20 AM Khiro: Ebenezer's pants lead you on a strange path. It's like... five paces forward, three back, withershins twice, forward five paces, left six paces without looking.... that sort of thing. 12:16:51 AM Kate: ... that's a helluva pair o' pants. 12:17:00 AM Kate: Kate goes that direction obediently, though, and tries to stay in the trance! 12:19:42 AM Khiro: It's actually pretty easy. Remarkably easy. She feels like she couldn't pull this off back home... it's too complex. The other thing she notices is that Excalibur has turned into a sword on her belt, but it's not distracting enough to bring her out of the trance unless she wants to come out of it. 12:21:39 AM Kate: Kate stays tranced! And focused on Eben's pants. This is undignified, but she will not realize that until much later. 12:22:46 AM Khiro: ((You know, when she realizes she could have focused on his hat, or his shotgun...)) 12:23:02 AM Kate: ((Exaaaaaaactly.)) 12:27:53 AM Khiro: Well, she goes through the complex ritual to shift back to Earth! And stumbles into a campsite. It's dark, and Ebenezer looks up from the small campfire he setting up. "Kate!" 12:29:44 AM Kate: Eben! 12:30:05 AM Kate: Kate drops the trance and Delphine's reins and pounces him. And kisses him. A lot, probably. 12:32:51 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: You disappeared..... I didn't know what to do, so I made camp.... 12:34:18 AM Kate: I went to Faerie. I think. Found my way back by magic. 12:34:42 AM Khiro: Ebenezer blinks. "That would explain the feathers." 12:35:52 AM Kate: What feathers? 12:36:31 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: In your hair. 12:37:07 AM Kate: Kate touches her hair. 12:37:41 AM | Edited 12:38:09 AM Khiro: Feathers! Maybe three days worth. 12:38:09 AM Kate: Lord, they're big! I must look half-bird. Eben, how long you been here? 12:38:28 AM Khiro: Ebenezer: Only a few hours. 12:39:05 AM Kate: Well, thank goodness for that. 12:43:49 AM Kate: Kate kisses him passionately. Hey, maybe she's got some of that fae wildness after all. 12:44:12 AM Khiro: He kisses her back!